


Kurt Came Home Happy

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, whenever Kurt would come home from school, he’d be down or depressed.  Then glee club at least had him coming home somewhat happy.  Burt was going to settle with seeing his some somewhat happy, but then he got something even better.  Kurt finally came home happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Came Home Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the edited version of my first story.  
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/141728268975/kurt-came-home-happy-edited-version

It was a typical afternoon in the Hudson-Hummel home. Burt, who had just gotten home from work, was sitting in front of the TV watching Deadliest Catch. Shortly after Burt sat down, Kurt arrived home acting strangely. Any other time, Kurt would simply walk right past his dad, say hello, and then proceed to down the stairs to his bedroom.. Today however, Kurt looked happier than he had been in a long time. Burt knew things had been rough for Kurt at McKinley. He knew that Kurt was being bullied, so Burt wondered what happened at school that day that could make his son practically skip into the house.

 

“Hey Kurt. How was school today?” Burt asked, grabbing his son’s attention.

 

“It was good,” Kurt answered quickly. A little too quickly for Burt’s liking.

 

“What all happened?”

 

“What do you mean, Dad?” Kurt asked, confused.  

 

“You’re all happy. No offence son, but you never come home from school this happy.”

 

“Oh. Just some Glee assignment. It’s guys vs. girls. We’re singing songs normal performed by girls.”

 

“You’ve done that before with that song. The one you purposely screwed up,” Burt said in reference to Defying Gravity. “So what’s really making you all happy?”

 

Kurt sighed. His dad always knew when he wasn’t telling the whole truth. Burt had always been able to catch Kurt in a lie, no matter how good Kurt thought the lie was. “Fine. So all the guys were trying to come up with different ideas for our song. Mr. Schue told us the more opposite of what we would normally do, the better. I had a ton of good ideas for our song, but Puck didn’t like any of them, so he sent me to go spy on the Warblers over at Dalton Academy. So, I went over to Westerville to see what the Warblers were up to. I was having a bad day anyway, and the chance to get away was greatly appreciated. Trust me.”

 

“Not that I like that you skipped school, but I can understand why you did it.”

 

Kurt smiled at his dad. “Anyway, I was walking down the staircase there, and it seemed like every student in the school was heading to the same place. I got this one student’s attention and asked him what was going on. He told me that the Warblers were cool at Dalton, unlike the New Directions at McKinley, and they were doing a performance. He took me to where they were performing and it turns out he was one of the Warblers. The lead soloist, actually. Apparently, I’m not a good spy, though.”

 

“What do you mean you aren’t a good spy?” Burt asked with a hint of concern lacing his voice, his mind already thinking that the Dalton boys might have done something.

 

Kurt picked up on his dad’s concern. “Calm down, Dad. They invited me to have coffee. The guy on the staircase and two other Warblers took me to this one room, handed me a latte, and wanted to talk to me. I thought they might beat me up or something, but no. Turns out they have a zero-tolerance no bullying policy at Dalton that they take very seriously.”

 

“Oh” was all Burt said in response to the policy at Dalton, already making a mental note that if things got too much worse for Kurt, he may need to check into the tuition at Dalton. The price Burt was willing to pay to insure Kurt’s safety was something Burt wanted to look into.

 

“Yeah, so anyway. You know there’s the whole assumption that everyone who goes to Dalton is gay, so I asked them if it was true.”

 

Burt chuckled. “You would just ask a group of guys if everyone in the school is gay. You never were one to have filters.”

 

Kurt laughed loudly. His father did make a good point. All his life, Kurt had just asked what he wanted to know instead of just waiting to figure it out. “It’s not, by the way, but Blaine, the one from the staircase, is gay. He was taunted at the school he went to before Dalton. He gave me some good advice and his phone number so we could keep in touch.”

 

_There it is,_ Burt thought to himself, _Kurt has an actual friend_. “So this Blaine kid’s gay too?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And he’s been bullied? So he knows what you’re going through?”

 

“Yeah, Dad. It’s like for the first time I have a friend who genuinely understands. The kids in Glee try to understand, but they don’t really get it. Blaine gets it.”

 

Burt was glad that Kurt finally had a friend who understood. This kid made his kid smile brighter than he had seen in years. “Keep in touch with Blaine, okay Kurt? You two hang out whenever you can.”

 

“I don’t think that will be a problem, Dad. Now, can I go? I’ve got some homework I need to get done.”

 

“Sure, kid. I’ll call you back up when it’s time to get something for dinner started.”

 

With that, Kurt smiled at his dad and retreated to his room. However, ss soon as Kurt was downstairs, Burt pulled out his phone and called Carole Hudson.

 

“Hey Carole? Can you do me a favor? Can you look up the tuition for Dalton Academy? If things get worse for Kurt at McKinley, I want to send him there, but I need to know how much I need to save up for that, just in case.”

 

“Sure,” Carole replied. “I’ll look into and even check to see if they have any scholarships for cases like Kurt. I’ll bring the information to the shop tomorrow on my way to work. Any particular reason that this came up now?”

 

“Kurt paid a little visit to Dalton earlier. Made a friend who told him about an enforced no-bullying policy there. Sounds like a good thing to me. You should have seen him, Carole. He came home happy for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/141728268975/kurt-came-home-happy-edited-version


End file.
